1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to scales used in setting the clutch of fishing reels.
2. Description of Related Art
Many fishing rods include a reel mechanism for controlling the release and wind-up of the fishing line. The reel includes a clutch that permits the fishing line to “slip”, thereby avoiding the fishing line breaking if the fish applies to much force to the line. As a result, the clutch provides a safety factor that permits the line to “slip” as opposed to breaking. For example, a typical deep sea fishing line may be rated at 100 lbs of force so that if the catch applies a force of more than 100 lbs, the line would break. By using a clutch in the reel, the fisherman can introduce a safety factor that permits fishing line to be drawn off the reel (i.e., “slip”) at a predetermined setting (i.e., force), which is typically set at 25% of the breaking strength or force (also referred to as “line test” or “line test value”) of the fishing line. Setting this predetermined value is known as “setting the drag” on the reel.
To set the drag, the reel provides an adjustment means that can be manipulated by the fisherman. One example of such a reel having an adjustment means is the Penn-International 130ST 2-Speed Conventional Reel 1 (FIG. 1). The adjustment means 2 usually provides an infinite adjustment for providing resistance against the line. However, because the fisherman can use any type of fishing line and since fishing line ratings can vary, the adjustment means 2 does not include graduations that provide the fisherman with particular drag settings. In order to determine the drag setting of the reel and then to adjust it, the fisherman needs to connect a force or weight transducer, e.g., a scale, to the end of the fishing line. FIG. 2 provides an example of a conventional spring scale 3 (e.g., Shimano Stainless Steel Spring Scale) that is used by fisherman to determine the drag setting and to then adjust it. FIG. 3 depicts the typical set-up used in accomplishing this. After connecting the free end 4 of the fishing line 5 to the hook 6 of the scale 3, the fisherman pulls a handle 7A (or a grip 7B) of the scale 3 until the line 5 slips and then reads the pounds of force graduations 9 shown by the sliding indicator 8 on the face of the scale 3 housing. If the fisherman wishes to change the drag setting, he/she slightly moves the adjustment means 2 on the reel 1 and then repeats connecting the scale 3 to the free end 4 of the line 5 and pulling on the scale 3 and reading the pounds of force indicated by the sliding indicator 8 on the scale 3.
However, it is difficult for the fisherman to appreciate the drag setting in terms of force. Usually, the fisherman prefers to set the drag at 25% or 33% of the line test. But to achieve that, the fisherman has to make calculations based on the rating of the fishing line and then calculate what drag setting should be used based on the force indicated by the scale 3. Thus, there remains a need for providing a scale that indicates to the user a percentage of the rating of the fishing line so that the fisherman does not have to make calculations to set the drag of the reel.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.